Mission Failure or Mission Success?
by tinylexie
Summary: This is for alyssialui, who suggested this story idea. Summary: The events that directly followed Dumbledore's death in regards to Severus, Draco, and Narcissa. Will the Dark Lord be angry or pleased? Or a combination of both?


**Author's Note****: This is for alyssialui, who suggested this story idea. This takes place right after Severus kills Dumbledore. This is based off the book version of ****_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_****, so the Carrows were there instead of Bellatrix (sorry Bellatrix fans, but I just prefer the book version of Dumbledore's death over the movie version).**

* * *

><p>Severus Apparated with Draco right outside the gates that led to Malfoy Manor. Severus took a moment to look at Draco, who was clearly still in a state of shock, before knocking on the gates and calling out in a loud voice:<p>

"It's me, Severus Snape. I have Draco with me. He's fine. I repeat, Draco's fine."

The gates swung open. Severus dragged Draco with him up the drive, not pausing even for a moment. Severus barely paid any attention to the albino peacocks. He was used to them as he had often visited Malfoy Manor in the past. Plus, he also knew that Narcissa would want to see as quickly as possible that her son was indeed still alive and well.

The front door opened, and in the doorway stood Narcissa. She took a moment to look at both Severus and Draco. The relief on her face was clear.

"Come in," she then said. "Come in quickly."

Severus dragged Draco into the manor. Narcissa closed the door behind them before taking Draco away from Severus's grasp.

"Draco," Narcissa spoke in a voice of unrestrained emotion as she hugged her son. "Oh, Draco. You're all right. I was so worried about you." She then looked up at Severus. "Thank you so much, Severus, for looking after my son. I am so grateful for everything you have done for both me and Draco."

"I am his godfather," Severus said simply.

"So, is it done then?" Narcissa pressed. "Is Dumbledore dead?"

"Yes," Severus confirmed. At the questioning look in Narcissa's eyes, he added, "I was the one who killed him."

Narcissa looked absolutely relieved. "Thank you, Severus," she breathed. "Thank you for doing it for Draco."

"Draco is still an innocent," Severus replied. He then reached out and gave Draco a rare gentle squeeze on his shoulder. The blond-haired boy, however, didn't seem to react.

"Why don't we all go sit down?" Narcissa offered. "The Dark Lord will be coming soon anyways, I'm assuming, and I have no doubt that he will want to see all of us."

"Yes, the Carrows went to speak with him," Severus confirmed, "and they know that I will be here with Draco."

Narcissa just nodded her head as she led both Draco and Severus into the drawing room. Everyone took a seat. Draco sat down beside his mother.

"I'm sorry," Narcissa said. "Where are my manners? Would you like something to drink, Severus?"

It was clear that Narcissa was nervous about what the Dark Lord's reaction to the night's events would be. At the same time, though, her proper Pureblood training could not help but instinctively kick in.

Narcissa trying her best to act as if everything was perfectly normal was clearly her preferred method with dealing with all the stress and upheaval in her life.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you anyways, Narcissa."

"What about you, Draco, sweetie?"

Draco just shook his head.

"Cissy," a very familiar voice then spoke, "what is with all this noise? What is going on? Oh, it's you." Bellatrix's lips curled at the sight of Severus.

"Bellatrix," Severus greeted coolly.

"Don't," Narcissa breathed in a low but deadly voice. "Don't you two dare start at it again. Not tonight."

It was clear that Bellatrix wanted to say something, but a sharp glare from her sister made her mouth snap shut as fast as it had opened.

"So," Bellatrix drawled instead as she sat down at the other side of her sister, "what all happened tonight? Is Dumbledore dead? Did Draco do it?"

"I killed Dumbledore," Severus answered simply. He would not allow any emotion to enter into his voice. He could not afford to let that happen. He still had his part to play.

Bellatrix just sneered at Severus. She then turned her attention to her nephew. "What happened, Draco? Why didn't _you_ do it? It was supposed to be _your_ task. I thought that you had felt _honored_ for having received such a noble task. Why did Snape end up doing it then? Answer me, Draco."

Draco looked up at his aunt for a moment, but he didn't say anything and he quickly looked away.

"Just as pathetic as his father," Bellatrix taunted.

"Don't even think about going there tonight, Bella," Narcissa snapped. "This is _my_ house, not yours. You are just a guest here. You will not speak ill of either my husband or my son while you are a guest in _my_ house."

Bellatrix just smirked at her sister, but she didn't say anything further.

* * *

><p>The front door suddenly slammed open. Everyone (even Bellatrix) jumped slightly. Moments later, the Dark Lord walked into the room, closely followed by the Carrow siblings.<p>

The Dark Lord first looked at Draco.

"Explain yourself, boy," he snarled. "Why weren't you able to do it?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Answer me, boy!"

"I, I don't know, my Lord," Draco finally managed to stamper in a barely audible voice.

"You don't know?"

Draco just shook his head.

"You're even more useless than your father," the Dark Lord sneered.

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus noticed the flash of anger that went across Narcissa's otherwise petrified face. Even though Severus knew that Narcissa was an extremely smart woman (smarter than most people would ever give her credit for, in fact), he was still afraid for a brief moment that she would say something to the Dark Lord about not insulting her husband or her son ever again. To Severus's relief, however, Narcissa didn't say anything. She remained completely silent and as still as a statue.

"Stand up, boy," the Dark Lord hissed at Draco.

Trembling with fear, Draco obeyed.

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the teenage boy.

Before she could stop herself, Narcissa released a slight whimper.

The Dark Lord then his attention to Narcissa. "Do you have something to say against me punishing your son for his failure?" he demanded angrily. "You have already overstepped yourself enough as it is. Bellatrix told me all about how you went to Severus for help."

The Dark Lord glanced briefly at Severus before turning his attention back to Narcissa. "You really were fortunate that Severus had known about my plan. Nevertheless, don't you dare forget your place ever again. I can't believe Lucius still allows you to get away with this type of behavior."

"Lucius is not here, my Lord," Narcissa spoke softly but firmly. "I am the head of the household in his absence."

Only Severus caught the slight bitterness in Narcissa's voice as she spoke those words.

"Not anymore," the Dark Lord sneered. "I am in need of a new base. Malfoy Manor will do. Unless you have a problem with that, of course."

His tone of voice, however, made it clear what he would do if the Malfoy matriarch dared to protest.

"No, my Lord," Narcissa answered, wishing desperately that her husband was here beside her. She was not used to being the spokesperson for her family. Lucius was usually the one who did all the speaking to the Dark Lord. Narcissa didn't know how Lucius managed to do it. She completely despised the Dark Lord. She was afraid of him, yes, but she also felt a burning anger towards him. For leaving her husband in Azkaban for so long. For putting her son's life at risk just to punish Lucius.

"And are you going to forget your place ever again?" the Dark Lord then demanded of Narcissa.

"No, my Lord."

"I don't believe you. It is clear that your husband has no control over you. Get up and stand beside your useless son."

Stiffly, Narcissa got up and stood beside Draco. She took his hand and squeezed it slightly. She then tried to give him a reassuring smile, but she knew her smile came out poorly.

"My Lord," Severus suddenly spoke, "surely you can forgive the both of them this time around. Draco, after all, did manage to successfully disarm Dumbledore. That made killing him easy. As for Narcissa, she is a mother, and mothers sometimes can get overemotional over their children."

Severus shot Narcissa an apologetic look for calling her overemotional, but he really did not want to see her or Draco getting tortured. For Lucius's sake, Severus had to try his best to protect them from harm.

"Not all mothers are so caring towards their children, Severus," the Dark Lord breathed dangerously, "and I am disappointed in you as well. You allowed this _overemotional _mother, as you put it, to manipulate you into doing a task that was not yours to perform."

"But Dumbledore is dead, my Lord," Severus replied. "Surely that is what truly matters."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I am _pleased_ that Dumbledore is dead, but I am not pleased with how his death happened. Draco was the one who was supposed to prove his worth. I already know _your _worth, Severus."

"Forgive me, my Lord," Severus responded. "I won't allow it to happen ever again."

"I do not doubt that. You have always been one of my best servants, and you rarely make the same mistake twice. Also, you have always done nothing but prove your absolute loyalty to me. At least you were not afraid to kill Dumbledore. Not like Draco here."

The Dark Lord then glanced over at where Narcissa and Draco were still standing side-by-side, their hands tightly clasped together.

"My Lord," Severus tried again, "it is as you have said. Most of the fault is mine. I allowed Narcissa to overstep her bounds. She didn't know better, but now she does."

Severus once again shot Narcissa an apologetic look.

"As for Draco," Severus continued, "the Carrows got in the way. They got him all overexcited."

The Dark Lord glanced over at the Carrow siblings.

"We did not mean to, my Lord," they both spoke. "Please, forgive us."

The Dark Lord took a moment to look at everyone in the room. No one dared to breathe.

"If Dumbledore was still alive," he finally spoke, "I would truly be angry. However, since Dumbledore is dead, I am willing to be merciful, this time around. Remember, though, that I expect all of you to do better in the future. I will not tolerate failure."

"Yes, my Lord," everyone responded. "You are most merciful. We are grateful."

The Dark Lord then directed his attention back to Severus. "You did manage to successfully kill Dumbledore, even though it was not your task. Yet, you will still be rewarded. I always reward success."

"Thank you, my Lord." Severus bowed his head respectfully.

The Dark Lord looked again at everyone in the room. "I trust that none of you will fail me again in the future. Learn from tonight. I will not always be so forgiving. Severus, Amycus, Alecto, come with me. All three of you have big parts to play in my future plans. With Dumbledore out the way, thanks to Severus, I intend to take Hogwarts as quickly as possible; and I expect you three to be my enforcers there."

The Dark Lord then left the room, closely followed by Severus and the Carrow siblings.

* * *

><p>"Both of you really were fortunate tonight," Bellatrix spoke to her sister and her nephew as she stood up. "I hope you two realize that. Snape won't always be there to protect you."<p>

"I know everything that I need to know, Bella," Narcissa responded. "You need not concern yourself with me or Draco."

Bellatrix sneered at her sister. "Just don't forget yourself ever again, Cissy. You are still my sister, after all."

"I know how important family is," Narcissa replied. "Don't worry about me."

Bellatrix sneered again at her sister, but she didn't say anything further. She just left the room.

* * *

><p>"What's going to happen to us now, Mother?" Draco suddenly asked. "You heard the Dark Lord. He intends to take over our house."<p>

"We're going to be just fine, Draco," Narcissa tried to reassure her son. "Just do as you are told and try not to draw attention to yourself, and I will try my best to keep you safe from harm."

"I miss Father," Draco said softly.

"I do too, Draco," Narcissa smiled sadly. "But according to Bella, the Dark Lord plans on breaking your father and the others out of Azkaban really soon. The Dark Lord, after all, is going to need an army to accomplish his goals."

"I hate war," Draco breathed. "I have just now realized that."

"I do too, honey, but we have to do whatever it takes to win. It has always been that way with us. It will _always_ be that way with us. I'm just sorry that you had to be dragged into this."

"It's not your fault, Mother. You weren't the one who failed."

"You didn't fail anything," Narcissa responded in a voice that was both gentle and firm at the same time. "In fact, I am very proud of you. Sometimes it takes more courage to not kill someone under pressure than it takes to actually perform such a task. Don't you ever forget that, Draco. This war has already stolen your father away from me. Don't let it steal you away from me as well. I can't lose the both of you."

Narcissa then drew Draco closer to her and embraced him.

"As long as we are together," Narcissa spoke, "everything will be just fine."

She doubted, though, that she had reassured Draco in any way. She most definitely had not reassured herself with her words.

However, at the moment all she could do was hope that everything would indeed turn out just fine in the end.


End file.
